User talk:Imperial Dragon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zoids Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Karl Lichen Schubaltz page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Azimuth727 (Talk) 20:37, March 30, 2010 Welcome to the Zoids Wiki. Hope you like it here. If you want to help, we still have some Choatic/Guardian Force characters that need pages, and most of Geneisis and Fuzor. If you want to upload clearer pictures, you can, mine have the annoying CN logo on them. If you need any help just leave a message on my talk page, or one of the other members. Have fun, and don't go to crazy.(Zoids Fanatic 21:40, March 30, 2010 (UTC)) This may be a odd question, but the episode atricles I made were from memory, so I was wondering if you can add any detals to them. (Zoids Fanatic 19:07, March 31, 2010 (UTC)) : Chaotic Century/Guardian Force episodes? =) I'd be more than happy to. Are there any in particular I should be looking at? -Imperial Dragon 19:16, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I did episodes 2, 6, 17, 27, and did work on 9. Do you think you can do episode 33 of Guardian Force, we have it, but it's not completed. Any pics you can add can help, just don't go overboard. (Zoids Fanatic 19:26, March 31, 2010 (UTC)) : I just finished up episode 33 of Guardian Force. I filled in the Overview, Zoids, and a little bit of Trivia. Hmm... pictures would be good. Are there any scenes you can think of that would illustrate this episode particuarly well? -Imperial Dragon 21:37, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Not sure, you could use Van jumping out of the Gravity Cannon, or the destruction of the Death Saurer. Good job on the article, brings back memories, and how the last two mintues made me mad. Anyhow great job on the episode, you really lucked out getting the entire seires. (Zoids Fanatic 00:16, April 1, 2010 (UTC)) : Added an image! Unfortunately, the scene that shows the Blade Liger actually destroying the Death Saurer's armor and jumping through doesn't make for a very good picture. There's too much debris and smoke, and it's hard to make out anything. Instead, I grabbed a shot from when the Death Saurer is actually hit by the blast from the Gravity Cannon. Is it alright? -Imperial Dragon 02:02, April 1, 2010 (UTC) It works. You could try to bring in that group shot photo. (Zoids Fanatic 02:33, April 1, 2010 (UTC)) Since your working on deleted scenes, I think episode 8 of Choatic Centruy was edited, along with Guardian Force episode 23. I don't have the series, so I can't check to be sure. I still wish I had the series. But anyhow, I hope this can help. (Zoids Fanatic 23:05, April 6, 2010 (UTC)) : Thank you! Yes, you're right--episode 8 of CC had a scene taken out (the shower one). I didn't see anything when I looked at 23 of GF, but I'll check again to make sure. Thanks so much for your help. I really appreciate it! -Imperial Dragon 23:50, April 6, 2010 (UTC) No problem. Also, I think Fiona was not wearing clothes in both the English and Japanese verson. I think there were cables covering her in the Japanese version, and steam in the English version. Once again, I don't own the series, so I'm not sure. (Zoids Fanatic 23:56, April 6, 2010 (UTC)) : True. =) The English version cut out the part where the steam clears away and Van sees her sitting there, wrapped in the cables. (The English dub skips this little bit and jumps right to a clip where Fiona looks up at him, but you can only see her face, so the rest of her body is never shown.) : Hmm... I'm sorry--this may seem like a strange question. But do you remember any continuous jokes about coffee throughout the CC/GF series? First, in episode 6, I think Herman starts it by offering O'Connell a cup of coffee. And with the appearance of Dr. D, he keeps insisting on adding salt into his coffee. Fiona then picks up this habit. And in that episode "The Emperor's Holiday," when Thomas chickens out of admitting he loves Fiona, he says something along the lines of "I love the smell of coffee in the morning!" I don't know if it's on purpose or not (my guess is that it is), but it seemed to be a running gag. Just like Thomas forgetting to call his brother by his military title. -Imperial Dragon 00:03, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Not sure. i know Fiona loves to put salt in her coffie/food (she calls it her "secret recipe"), I think people in Zoids like coffiee. I'm just glad the small rodents that climb trees didn't like coffee, or else we have a even more evil villian. Also, the shower scene was kept in the english version, though most of it was cut. (Zoids Fanatic 00:07, April 7, 2010 (UTC)) : I guess I'll look into it some more! Oh... there's also a scene (I think it's episode 13 or 14 of CC) where Schubaltz is talking to Marcus, and he's drinking a cup of coffee. (It's either coffee or tea, I guess--steaming, brown liquid in a mug?) : There's a really small clip that's left in the dub, but most of it is cut out. In the Japanese version, there's a part where Fiona (who isn't wearing anything) opens one of the doors, and Van's standing there. He gets embarrassed and runs down the hall, and she runs after him. -Imperial Dragon 21:22, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Ah, that's the part they took out. Well, even more worse events could happen to Van. (Zoids Fanatic 21:27, April 7, 2010 (UTC)) I'm not sure about the kidnap thing. All I remeber is that her and Hiltz seem to vanish in small orange particles. And it does say Fiona was the one that came up with the idea with the cannon. I'm not sure. What I am sure on is that Hiltz's plan is kinda creepy. (Zoids Fanatic 21:38, April 7, 2010 (UTC)) : Hmm... I think Prozen (as the Dark Kaiser) transports Fiona and the Death Stinger to the Ancient Zoidian city... it all seems to be part of his plan (which Hiltz then ruins). Prozen wants Fiona to open the gates (he sort of brain-washes her and leads her to the gate, then has her say her name to open it), and then plans to merge the core of the Death Stinger with himself (the core of the Death Saurer). Where does it say that Fiona came up with the Cannon idea?--I'm interested. I thought that Van talked her out of destroying Zoid Eve, then asked Herman to fire the Blade Liger out of the Gravity Cannon. -Imperial Dragon 23:00, April 7, 2010 (UTC) It says she came up with the idea on the ultrasaurars page and Death Saurer page. Like said its been awhile (really wish I had the series.) (Zoids Fanatic 23:07, April 7, 2010 (UTC)) : It's not your fault! But I think it's a mistake. I just checked both versions: Van says (in both) that he'll keep fighting the Death Saurer, and tells Fiona to believe in him and his power. Right after that, he asks Herman to fire him out of the Gravity Cannon. -Imperial Dragon 23:21, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Ah, guess we'll have to change that. (Zoids Fanatic 23:26, April 7, 2010 (UTC)) : I just changed it on the Death Saurer's page. Would you like to do the Ultrasaurus'? -Imperial Dragon 23:35, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Sure Well it turns our that it was only the Death Saurer that had that, not the ultra. Eg, regardless it's fixed now. (Zoids Fanatic 23:43, April 7, 2010 (UTC)) Sorry to bug you again, but I was wondering if you think that the other character pages needed relevant pictures added to them. (Zoids Fanatic 01:46, May 8, 2010 (UTC)) : No trouble at all! Personally, I think more relevant pictures on each of the character pages would be really nice to help illustrate certain points of the articles. (Especially if the picture is already uploaded for another reason--for instance, for the purpose of showing an important event that took place in a Zoids episode. Kills two birds with one stone, no?) I also thought about getting pictures of each character from the manga, as their designs are different from their anime counterparts. -Imperial Dragon 13:49, May 8, 2010 (UTC) That would work. Think you can a pic of the characters from CC, GF, and the Manga. That would help the articles a lot. Sadly for me, most of my pics are from GF. (Zoids Fanatic 14:24, May 8, 2010 (UTC)) : I just added manga pictures of Van, Raven, Herman, and Schubaltz. I'll work on getting some photos of other characters, and add information about them concerning the manga adaption. -Imperial Dragon 16:19, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I was wondering, should we add a new section in the CC/GF character articles called "Manga Relationships". I have not read the manga, but it sounds like many things differ in it. (Zoids Fanatic 16:25, May 8, 2010 (UTC)) : I think that would be a good idea. There are a few differences between the anime and manga--and we could do Battle Story as well, as there are also differences there. Prozen's relationship section already has two categories. We could break up the other character's Relationship sections like thiat? -Imperial Dragon 16:45, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Sure, we can do a "anime relationship" and "manga relationship". Of course you will need to fill in the manga one, since I don't have them, yet. (Zoids Fanatic 16:48, May 8, 2010 (UTC)) a favor or two hi there. you seem to be good at manga and anime stuff, so i might as well ask you. could u tell me more about the customized Brachios seen in the manga? also do u have a photo? : I can take a photo. =) The Brachios in the manga doesn't play a very big part--it's present for a few panels until it gets destroyed by Raven's Sabre Tiger. -Imperial Dragon 13:22, May 9, 2010 (UTC) now the other thing, can u post a link to where you can watch CC/GF episodes in Japanese? subtittles would be nice, but if its raw i can live =) tyLeon35 00:08, May 9, 2010 (UTC) : I don't watch them online. ^___^; I own the series in English and Japanese. I could try to look for online episodes for you, though? -Imperial Dragon 13:22, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Think you can still do the Manga relationships for the characters? (Zoids Fanatic 00:16, May 9, 2010 (UTC)) :Zoids-anime does/is doing CC subs...they're up to episode 14. I've never seen anyone else subbing it (in English, anyway). Pointytilly 05:11, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering, do you think you can do the anime/manga relationship thing? Sorry bout bugging you again, but I wanted to see if you could. (Zoids Fanatic 21:28, May 10, 2010 (UTC))